The Best Man
by MadaMag
Summary: Wishing for a family of her own, Victoria overlooks the one man who wants to fulfill her dreams. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Best Man

Author: MadaMag

Working Title: Box Story

Summary: Wishing for a family of her own, Victoria overlooks the one man who wants to fulfill her dreams.

A/N: This story was thought as an writing experiment - a memory in a memory.

A/N: This story was edited by Mary Beth. Thanks a lot!

--

Diego slowly drank his coffee, while openly looking at Victoria. His usually passive, yet cheerful face seemed to be gone.

Victoria, sensing his gaze, looked a few times in his direction. However, when their eyes met, she immediately looked away. His face was so sad and full of concern, she could not stand it. She had noticed his bad mood ever since she had broken with Zorro, and since then, it seemed to have only worsened.

Yes, she had done it. She had broken with Zorro. Not that she could have stopped loving him, she still loved him very much. However, there were no signs that Zorro's fight would stop soon, and Victoria realized that if she wanted a home, a family and children, she couldn't wait any longer.

Victoria usually didn't spend much time with other women. The tavern took almost all of her time, so she usually missed the women's evening meetings. It was three months before there was one of the rare days she didn't have overnight customers and her helper could manage the few evening patrons.

The meeting was in the home of one of the pueblo's mother's-to-be. She was expecting her first child, and as was custom, other women would gather together a few weeks before to prepare outfits for the little one. Some of them would sew clothing, others knitted shoes or caps, while others sewed a coverlet.

Victoria liked to crochet. When she was a little girl, she often laced handkerchiefs. These days, every third or forth one she gave to Diego. Victoria's mother taught her the basics of crocheting when she was young. Once, Victoria decided to make a handkerchief for herself. However, when she proudly presented her work to other children, they teased her. In spite of the time spent, Victoria had to admit to herself that it was really bad, full of knots and very uneven, but she was very proud of it. Their comments hurt her, so she ran away and hid. Diego found her. He talked with Victoria for a while, asking what was wrong. She sadly told him about her handiwork, but didn't want to show him. She was afraid that he would laugh at her too.

While they talked, Diego asked her if she had something he could wipe the sweat off his forehead. With hesitation, she gave him her handkerchief. After using it, he asked if he could keep it. He explained to the surprised girl that he could use it in the future. Then added, he would probably need more of them, and asked if she could make them. Victoria agreed, and with time, her skill improved, until she made the prettiest crochet around. All this was due to Diego's belief in her.

Victoria smiled sadly. Diego being five years older than she was, had been something like a hero for her. When he was thirteen or fourteen years old, he was a natural leader of all the children around. He was the bravest, smartest, strongest and the funniest boy around. He was more serious and sensible, probably due to his mother's death, his passion for science and books was visible even then. However, he used his knowledge and his passion to change the words in action. He showed the other children interesting experiments, made new plays and games with support of his historical or adventure books.

He was the one who organized a big fire and while they roasted potatoes and sausage, he explained how to make charcoal. Of course, most of the peon children couldn't afford the sausage, but to Victoria's surprise, somehow Diego worked out something appropriate for everyone.

Another time, he took a large group of children into the mountains for a few days. It was surprising how much the people trusted him. He convinced all the parents to let the children come. He took care of the food, the horses for the children that didn't have their own rides, and decided the trail. Of course, he needed help from adults, but he was a very outgoing boy, sometimes even outrageously polite. He borrowed horses from several caballeros, from another vegetables, yet another one the meat. He knew exactly to whom to go with what request. The pueblo's women baked bread for his group, after he somehow managed to get a full sack of corn for free. Victoria remembered the trip very well. Almost all the children over ten years of age took part in it. For some of them, it was the longest trip they had made ever. Thanks to careful preparation and Diego's natural leadership skills, it was the best time she had had as a child.

Victoria sometimes wondered what had happened to Diego while studying in Madrid, what had changed him so much. Nowadays it seemed as if no one could remember the courageous, careless and full of energy young lad. Even his father only saw the passionless, quiet man he had become. Yet, he was still the same gentle, caring and polite person. However, his courage and spirit seemed to have disappeared. He tried to avoid danger, almost never raised his voice in open situations, and avoided anything that could draw attention toward him.

Still, he was an easy man to love. He cared so much about the people in the pueblo. For a long time, she refused to see his devotion. However, after his brother's death she decided to pay more attention to him, to make sure that he would be alright.

Even if Diego didn't know his brother, his death hurt him more than he wanted to admit in front of anyone. Since he didn't like to talk about it, Victoria decided to look after him. Because of her work in the tavern, she couldn't spend much time with him, however every time someone mentioned Diego, Victoria listened carefully to the words.

It surprised her how often his name came up in conversations, and mostly because of his deeds. He did little things, like speak to someone, lend money, helped by repairing a wagon, or judge two people. He gave legal advice, or helped ordinary peons in their work. Usually, the peons went to him with their health problems. Victoria wondered why they didn't go to Dr. Hernandez, but if she asked carefully, she would get an answer. Diego was friendly with almost everyone, so no one was shy or ashamed to talk with him. They didn't want to bother Dr. Hernandez with little things, and Diego usually could help them as well as the doctor, a few declared even better.

Because of her new knowledge, Victoria felt a growing respect for the quiet caballero. It was strange to discover that her best friend, whom she had known almost all of her life, and whom she had thought was lazy and had his head in the clouds, would work so much for the benefit of the people of the pueblo.

Surprisingly, but not unexpected after all, he was also at the women's meeting. He was the only man in with this group of women. Any other man would have refused, but not him. Victoria felt strange about his presence. Why was he here? He probably wouldn't be sewing, nor knitting. Yet, he knew what he could do. Most of the women were mothers, having children of their own, that they had to take care of, so they brought them along. In short, all the children found themselves in Diego's custody. They played games, prepared coffee for their mothers and aunts, and then would gather around Diego to listen to stories he told to them. Victoria couldn't hear what the children and Diego were talking about, but the picture of them was cheerful and peaceful, and so natural, that she found tears in her eyes. There was the overwhelming wish to have her own little family-a husband and children of her own.

Today, probably sensing her look, he raised his head and sent her a smile. It was a sad smile. Victoria was struck with the realization that, in spite of common conviction, Diego also yearned for a family. A little girl wanted Diego's attention and she climbed up into his lap. Diego listened to her and whispered something in her ear, making her happy. Victoria wished too for a little girl. However, she knew that as long as there was a need for Zorro, they would be unable to marry and have a peaceful life.

Victoria had long struggled with the wish to have her own family. She wanted to wait for Zorro, but the sight while at the meeting painfully enlightened her. She realized this could never happen. She could fight with the common opinion, the tradition that a woman needs a man, but she couldn't fight with her feelings and deepest wishes. As much as it hurt her, she decided she must break with Zorro in order to find another man to be in her life. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she hoped that he would come after her and would court her without the mask.

Victoria was a bit scared before the talk with Zorro. She wasn't completely sure if she had made the right decision. Could she find someone else? Could she relax enough around another man to marry him? Or would Zorro forever be the only one in her heart and she would feel miserable for the rest of her life? Would Zorro understand why she wanted to end their relationship? Secretly she wished he could convince her to wait a bit longer for him. Was this the best decision in this situation?

Victoria didn't have to wait long for Zorro. Almost at the same moment she had decided to break up, he came to visit. She was unnaturally calm as she informed him of her decision. In a quiet and calm voice, Zorro told her he understood. He asked her if she was sure, and after she confirmed, he embraced her tightly. His calmness and understanding made Victoria doubt in his love for her. Momentarily, while he held her in his strong arms, he whispered into her ear, that he knew how much she wished for a family, and children, something he could not give her right now. He hoped that she could wait with her decision a while longer, but knew that he couldn't stop her doing what she thought was best for her. He asked her to choose her future husband wisely, and assured her that he would not interfere with her decision. Finally, as he pulled away, and Victoria could clearly see the tears on his cheeks. She was crying as well.

When Victoria announced her break up with Zorro, the people didn't believe it at first. Only when she went out with one of the farmers on a date, did they slowly started to acknowledge what had occurred. Some of the people thought she had betrayed Zorro, and were sad that the romance of the pueblo had come to an end. Others thought that she had finally come to her senses, and like other ordinary women, she would become a docile wife and mother.

There were a few peons and even a few dons attracted to her. After all, she was a beautiful woman and owner of a very prosperous business. Victoria told herself she didn't need to hurry and decided to look carefully and closely at all suitors she may have. Her source of information was usually Diego, and he was the only one she was comfortable enough to ask and trust completely. She noticed he tried to give her the best information he had, but she always had a feeling that he forced himself to discuss it with her.

Lately, Victoria had been dating one of the oldest caballeros, Don Esteban. In the pueblos' opinion, she had seriously considered marrying this caballero and probably would. Don Esteban was wealthy enough that no one would think he was after the tavern, and he seemed to really like the idea of having Victoria as a wife, and was not concerned about her past with Zorro.

--cdn.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Best Man

Author: MadaMag

Working Title: Box Story

Summary: Wishing for a family of her own, Victoria overlooks the one man who wants to fulfill her dreams.

A/N: This story was edited by Mary Beth. Thanks a lot!

--

Since Victoria started dating Don Esteban, she felt Diego's gaze every time he was in the tavern. However, since the gossip started, she couldn't stand to look at him. His gaze unnerved her, and she had the feeling of hidden reproach, as if she had overlooked something very important…

She couldn't handle anymore. Seeing Diego so sad was breaking her heart. What worried her more was that every time she spoke with him he would pretend that everything was alright. Truly bothered by her thoughts, she went straight to Diego and asked aloud, "Alright Diego, what's the matter with you?" He looked innocently at her. "Don't give me that look. I know that something is very wrong, and I have the feeling that it's about me. Isn't it?" At this point she had the attention of everyone in the tavern.

Diego looked around, visibly uncomfortable. "Victoria, please…" He tried to calm her down. Victoria looked around, finally noticing the patrons' attention focused on them. Firmly, she sat down with Diego at his table. After a while, the customers went back to their own conversations.

"Diego, I'm sorry, but you are looking at me as if I'd killed your horse. Tell me, what is bothering you?"

Diego looked at her with sad eyes and seeing her firm look, he sighed, "I'm sincerely sorry Victoria. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Then tell me what's going on. You know that I would do anything to help you." Victoria put her small hand on his shoulder. The intimate contact made him shiver and broke his calm resolve.

"Why Don Esteban?" he asked almost in a broken voice.

"I don't understand. Why not him?" she asked.

"Why did you choose him? I know he is not a bad person though…He doesn't love you. He is looking for a housewife, someone who would take care of his household, make dinner… He looks pretty good for his age, but you have so little in common…He is interested only in his hacienda, his own little world. He doesn't have the desire to help other people, to fight for them, like you do every day. Why have you chosen him?" Diego pleaded.

Victoria looked at him wordlessly. Not only did he sound as if she had already made the decision to marry Don Esteban, but also as if she would stop caring about others. As if she would not only betray Zorro, but the ideals he was fighting for.

"I don't think it's your business, Diego…" She started angrily, but seeing his withdrawn face, she abruptly stopped. After all, she had been asking his opinion about almost every aspect of her love life in the last few months. He had the right to ask her opinion.

"Diego, please understand. I want a family, a home, peace in my life. I don't want to marry someone that is only after my tavern. Besides, how many people do you know that are ready to marry Zorro's ex-girlfriend?"

"One. Me. Anytime, anywhere." Diego's voice was hardly audible, but Victoria heard it.

"What? What do you mean Diego?" she demanded an explanation.

"I would marry you anytime and anywhere." Diego recalled aloud, aware of the renewed attention of the customers.

"But Diego! You never…Why?" Victoria couldn't find the words.

Diego looked directly in her eyes, "Simple, because I love you with all of my heart." Seeing her distrust, he added, "I've been in love with you since the very beginning."

"I…I didn't know. Why have you never said a word?"

"You are, or were in love with Zorro. Father even thought he was the right man for you."

"And now?" she queried.

"I didn't want to loose your friendship. You simply couldn't or didn't want to look at me as more than a brother." Diego's look penetrated hers, demanding her to understand.

At once, all the last few months came into her mind- the frequent talks with Diego, and his hesitation to talk about other men. Diego encouraging her to go out and have fun thanks to his complements. Their walks during siesta…or walking under the moon, that so raised her mood even after a bad date. The flowers he had brought her…the nice dress he had given her so she could go out properly dressed on a date with one of the more wealthy caballeros. There was his help in cleaning the tavern…and the careful looks while he worked…Protecting her against more aggressive suitors, verbal words for her good reputation. He took care that she always came home safe from a date. There the looks of love, seen but not noticed. He would kiss her hand or forehead goodbye, something he hardly had ever done before. All these and more memories were coming to Victoria, bringing tears to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Diego…" she choked. "I'm so used to you looking after me…"

Diego embraced and hugged her, calming her, saying "It's alright."

"Thank you, Diego" she said, neither Diego nor the patrons were sure for what-that he loved her or that he cared for her.

"But tell me, why does my dating Don Esteban upset you so much. You didn't seem to have a problem in the past." Victoria looked in his eyes again. His look full of love and concern calming her.

"I'm always upset to see you with another man," he admitted. "However, we have talked with many times and you have never before seemed so serious about getting married. And this time you never…Please, I don't want to loose you. Tell me that I have at least some chance against Don Esteban," he pleaded.

Victoria was suddenly aware that everyone in the tavern was watching them. She blushed and looked around. The people smiled at her, some with a nod, and encouraged her to give Diego a chance.

Diego slowly slipped from her arms, and immediately she missed his warmth and security. In a twinkling of an eye, she understood she never wanted to let him go, she needed his presence in her life. Slowly she put her hands on his arms.

"I'm sorry, Diego," she felt him tense. "As usual, you are right. I'm still in love with Zorro. But I care deeply for you. And if I have to decide between a near stranger and my best friend, who claims to love me, I think it's obvious that I would choose the friend."

Even before she had finished, the people began to cheer. Hearing her declaration, Diego gathered her in his arms again to hide his blush in her hair. "Thank you. I promise I will try to make you as happy a woman as I am now." He said gently.

Victoria found herself blushing as well. "Diego, there are so many people who care for you...You should know, that for all the people in the world, save Zorro, you are the one I love the most." With that, she stood on her tiptoes and gently laid her lips on his.

--end.

Bonus / Addition

"I can't give you all that you want. While I can give you all of my love, my father's name and children, I can't give you peace. Not until there is a need to fight for the benefit of the pueblo's people."

"I have adored you since I first held you, that is, since you were a newborn and put in my five-year-old arms."

"I was looking out for you, since your mother asked me to consider you as a sister I should have had."

"I came from Spain expecting the girl I had loved like a sister, instead I found a woman to be loved by a man."

"Where did the courageous boy go who looked with me at the rising sun over the hundred foot abyss?"


End file.
